An image forming apparatus usually refers to an apparatus which prints the printing data generated at a terminal such as a computer on a recording paper. Examples of the image forming apparatus may include a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile, or a multi-function peripheral (MFP) in which the above functions are combined and implemented on one apparatus.
In order to use an image forming apparatus, it is required to install a printer driver and set connection with the image forming apparatus. According to the related art, a user needs to install a printer driver using a compact disc (CD) for installation which is provided by a manufacturer, or need to search the related information on a web site and install a printer driver accordingly. Meanwhile, in a user terminal apparatus such as a smart phone, an application related to an image forming apparatus should be searched in a web store and installed.
In addition, after the above-mentioned program is installed, a user needs to go through the complicated process of searching an image forming apparatus that the user wishes to connect or inputting information to identify the corresponding image forming apparatus manually and setting connection with the image forming apparatus.
The above process becomes even more complicated in an environment where a program needs to be installed in a plurality of user terminal apparatuses repeatedly rather than in one user terminal apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.